Division de Almas
by Queenares34
Summary: En el año 3045 la Neo reina Selene (Serenidad, Serenity o Serena), es atacada por una bruja malevola el día que nace su nieta. Esta arremetida provoca que se divida su cuerpo en 2: La parte insensible y la sencible que escapa hacia la luna. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Podran salvarla las Scouts del nuevo Mundo? ¿Uniran las mitades de su alma? ¿Las encontraran?...
1. Nacimiento y Perdida

**División de Almas capítulo 1**

**La pequeña dama a tenido un bebe: aparece la bruja Nashira**

En el gran castillo de cristal el día 30/06/3045, los reyes de la Luna y la Tierra recibían una gran noticia esperada durante 9 meses. Su hija la pequeña (gran) dama Serena acababa de tener a su hija, la nueva princesa de la luna: Luna.

Toda la gente fuera del palacio celebraba la llegada de la pequeña bebe, que en su cunita esperaba, vestida, cambiada, alimentada por el pecho de su madre y dormida.

Hola, queridos súbditos –expresaba el rey Endimión-, hoy su princesa acaba de traer una nueva heredera al trono. ¡La pequeña princesa Luna!

¡Heeee! –Sonido de aplauso-

Como todos ustedes sabrán –hablaba con educación la reina-, yo sigo siendo su soberana incondicional, hasta que yo perezca, seguiré protegiéndolos con mi poder lunar por siempre…

¡Heee!¡ Uhuu! –Con gran jolgorio la gente-

Los reyes después de hablar volvieron al interior del palacio, cuando apareció una de las integrantes del Sailor cuarteto.

Reina –apareció una voz familiar-, su hija quiere verla

Muchas gracias Sailor Juno –premiaba Selene-

De nada –agradecía Juno-, pase por favor…

Hola, madre –mencionaba feliz la princesa Serena-, mira a la pequeña Luna…

La bebe era una niña hermosa con la marca de la luna, ojos verdes claros, cabello azul, tez blanca, los típicos chonguitos y cabello corto detrás, y una carita de ángel.

Rini –nombro con feliz la Neo soberana-, es bellísima hija mía

Gracias mamá –enuncio la niña, convertida ya en madre y mujer- ¿Helios esta aquí?

Quédate tranquila pequeña dama –la tranquilizaba Endimión-, el se está recuperando del desmallo

¿Se ha desmallado? – Interrogaba Rini-

Si, su majestad –respondía Juno-

En ese instante entro el nuevo padre:

Hola a todos –enunciaba Helios con confusión y cansancio-, ¿Cómo esta mi niña de los sueños?

Perfecta querido Helios –decía feliz Palas-

Qué bien –hablaba feliz el Pegaso-

De pronto un ruido horrible se escuchaba en el interior del castillo

-¿Alguien oyó eso?-Mencionaba Selene-

-¡Neo reina, Neo reina! – Vociferaba Ceres-, su majestad nos ataca una bruja del abismo

-¿Cómo que una bruja del abismo? –Interpelaba la Neo reina-

-Si, y dice que la busca a usted –informaba la Sailor asteroide-

-Bien –dijo levantándose- ¡Por el poder del cristal Cósmico…Transformación! ¡Vamos!

Sailor Cosmos salió corriendo con el cuarteto amazonas al lugar donde estaba la bruja, y esto fue lo que sucedió:

¡Uff! –Con cansancio la malévola mujer- me he cansado de destruir el interior, no van a llegar nunca…Ah miren quien llego –decía con sarcasmo-, muy buenos días Neo reina.

¿Quién eres tú? –Retaba Cosmos-

Yo soy la bruja Nashira –exponía la malvada- una bruja del abismo

Así que una bruja del abismo –enojada Selene-, pues vas a morir ¡Cetro de las estrellas…Muestra tu luz! ¡Ahhhh!

Jajajajaja –reía la indeseada- Reina de la luna dame tu alma ¡Conjuro de la doble cara…Divide!

¡Ahhhh! –Aullaba de dolor la reina-

Jaajajaja –seguía riendo-, ya tengo tu poder. Adiós

¡Reina! –Gritaban las amazonas-

Pero Selene no respondía, tenía los ojos sin luz, como si no tuviera alma alguna. Pero en ese instante aparecieron las mitades una con su vestimenta típica de soberana (pero de color gris) y la otra el mismo vestido pero en color blanco puro. Lo peor era que el cristal de plata había dejado de brillar.

Atrapen a las dos -decía Vesta- ¡Vamos!

Adiós –mencionaron las dos entidades-

Las dos mitades se dispersaron: una se fue a la luna y la otra se fue a un lugar muy oculto dentro de la ciudad.

No pudieron hacer nada, todo había llegado a un límite. La búsqueda ha comenzado.

**Bueno, hola a todos, estoy comenzando una historia nueva pero esta se trata de el siglo 30. Si quieren comentar algo comenten, fav, folows lo que sea me hace feliz, Jajajaja. Saludos :D**


	2. Silver Cristal: vida partida

**División de Almas capítulo 2**

**El Cristal de Plata ¿Tiene Vida?**

Abran paso, abran paso, que vamos a entrar a la Neo reina –gritaba anunciando Ceres-

¿Cere cere que ha pasado? –preguntaba desconcertaba ChibiUsa-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi madre?

Princesa su madre ha sido atacada por una bruja del abismo –le mencionaba apenada Palas-

¡Selene! –Vociferaba el Rey Endimión-, ¿Qué le paso a mi princesa del milenio de plata?

Su majestad –expresaba tranquilamente Vesta- la reina sufrió una división de almas unidas, es un ataque muy poderoso, que si no logramos recoger a tiempo las dos partes, la reina no volverá nunca más.

¡¿Qué?! –sorprendidos todos-

¿Eso significa que mi niña crecerá sin conocer a su abuela? –Interrogaba Rini-

No mi amor, ella no te va a dejar nunca y tú lo sabes –la consolaba el Pegaso- Sabes que ella estará bien.

¿Pequeña dama usted tiene el cristal de plata en su medallón de Sailor scout? ¿No? –Interpelo Juno-

Si, ¿Por qué preguntas eso Jun Jun ? –curiosa la gran dama-

Es para saber si el cristal continua brillando –con confirmación Juno-, porque si no…

La princesa del futuro saco el broche que contenía el cristal de plata y se percato que no brillaba. La sagrada joya no expedía ningún pequeño resplandor.

¿Ah? el cristal de plata no reacciona –con fachada de impresión la nueva matriarca-, es como si también se hayan llevado las partes de la joya.

Princesa dama Serenity, yo lo puedo explicar –decía una voz familiar-, hola a todos ¿Se acuerdan de mi?

¡Reina Serenity! Quiero decir abuela –con asombro la cara de Rini-

Si mi pequeña dama –con expresión de pesar- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi Selene?

Reina Serenity, ella fue atacada por una bruja –con resentimiento y tristeza hablaba Endimión-

Quédate tranquilo Endimión –con serenidad la reina- tu supiste cuidar bien de mi hija, ahora me toca protegerla a mí de nuevo. Como verán, el cristal de plata adquiere el poder del encargado de portarlo. El corazón de un ser de la familia del reino lunar está lleno de luz, pero también de obscuridad.

La sagrada joya también está dividida en bueno y malo. Si el alma del portador de origen real lunar se divide o pierde, la maravilla también lo hará.

En sí, el cristal de plata esta con las dos partes del alma de la Neo reina –dudaba Ceres-

Exacto Ceres –decía la reina con tristeza-, si no unen las mitades de Selene, ella va a morir. Espero que lo logren. Adiós

Adiós abuela –llorando ChibUsa-. Mamá te prometo, que voy a conseguir tus mitades cueste lo que cueste y a ti mi pequeña Luna, yo también te prometo que de esta batalla voy a salir con vida para cuidarte. ¡Chicas!

-Protejamos a la Neo reina –Ceres-

-Por la pequeña Luna –Vesta-

-Por la vida de este planeta –Juno-

-Por el cristal de plata –Palas-

¡Todas para una y una para todas!

El cristal de plata posee vida unido con el portador real. Los misterios de esta división se van a descubrir muy pronto…

**Bueno, buenas noches o días a todos (depende del país de donde lean esto), estamos con un nuevo episodio de División de Almas, en donde la Neo reina Selene acaba de ser hechizada. Bueno díganme que opinan, y si les gusta comenten revies (constructivos), fav, follows, lo que sea me hace feliz. Saludos :D**


	3. La maldad del Cristal de Plata

**División de almas capítulo 3**

**La búsqueda de la reina obscura: la mitad más complicada**

Desde que la Neo reina Selene ( Serenity) fue "asesinada" temporalmente, las sailors asteroids y el resto de la familia lunar buscaban la manera de revivir a la selenita antes de que esta ya no vuelva.

En el sótano del castillo, los elementos tecnológicos daban a conocer la localización de la parte más sombría del cristal de plata…

Hola, me han llamado –preguntaba Rini-

Si, pequeña dama –expresaba con cariño el rey Endimión- hayamos la 1° parte de tu madre, en el Monte Fuji en una cueva helada, van a tener que ir allí urgentemente.

¿Cómo papá? ¿Ella está en una cueva congelada? ¿Pero cómo y cuándo llegaremos? -expectativa ChbiUsa-

Llegaran en 24 hs aproximadamente a la montaña –avisaba el rey-, Diana y Titán van a acompañarlas por si necesitan ayuda.

Perfecto, Serenity, ¿y tú qué dices? –Interrogaba Palas- quieres ir en busca de tu madre

¡Sí! Quiero ir a por ella –Exclamo con fuerza la dama- ¡Eternal Sailor Mini Moon…Transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal Atenea…Transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal Ceres…Transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal Vesta…Transformación!

-¡Por el poder del cristal Juno…Transformación!

¿Ya están listas? –Consultaba Endimión-

¡Si papá! –Segura Rini-

¿Llevas el cristal de plata contigo? –Dudaba su padre-, recuerda que sin él no podrás juntar las almas de tu madre Serenity

Si, padre no te debes de preocupar, yo tengo mi medallón con el cristal de plata –expresaba la gran dama con tranquilidad-

Bueno, vamos ya Rey Endimión, tenemos que salvar a la Neo reina –impaciente Vesta-

Vesta tiene razón –enjuiciaba el soberano- Rápido, vayan antes de que se acabe el tiempo…

¡Ya, tele transportación! –Ordenaba Titán-

-Cristal Atena…

-Cristal Ceres…

-Cristal Vesta…

-Cristal Juno…

-Eternal Sailor Mini Moon…

¡Transformación! –Todas juntas-

Al termino del la tele transportación, llegaron con frio al interior de la cueva, que de por si era muy obscura. Allí adentro todas trataban de localizar la mitad maligna de la soberana, que por cierto no estaba tan lejos, una luz muy cerca de la entrada era ella sentada en una fogata.

Esperen ahí –detenida Palas-, mi bola de billar detecto el grado de calor de aquí adentro y parece ser que la reina esta aquí cerca.

Enserio –sorprendida la princesa- pues entonces si es así tendremos que ir hasta allí ¡Vamos!

Las senshi salieron corriendo hasta allí, y la encontraron sentada en una silla de hielo. Estaba con el cristal de plata (de alguna manera este tenía aspecto lúgubre)…

Hola Sailors Scouts –decía la maligna doble- ¿Vinieron a buscarme verdad?

¿Mamá estas bien? ¿Porque me dice así?, soy yo Rini, la pequeña dama, ChibiUsa, así es como siempre me has llamado desde que nací y me conociste cuando fui al pasado. Mamá no me hagas esto por favor –con compasión la joven peli rosa-

Jajaja –carcajeaba con ambición y horror la malvada mitad- tú no eres nada ni nadie, fuiste lo peor de mi vida. Nunca te quise, ni siquiera cuando me hacías bromas con robarme a tu padre, siempre la niña perfecta que no rompe un plato. Eres basura, un insecto en el cristal de mi vida.

Mamá ¿Qué es lo que dices? –Sollozando la gran dama-, tú me quieres, es tu parte mala la que habla.

Ya esta –enojada Vesta- ¡Nadie insulta a la princesa! ¡Ataque del cuervo!

No Vesta –la detenía Mini Moon- no le hagas daño a mi madre, hay que hacerla entender. Yo lo hare con el cristal de plata

Jajajaja, el cristal de plata lo poseo yo maldita niña –expresaba con odio Sera Tsukino alias Neo Reina Selene- ¡Ahhhh!

¡Corran! –Avisando Juno-

No, no pienso esconderme más –con decisión la nueva Matriarca-

¿Pero princesa? –con duda y tristeza Palas –

No, Para Para, tengo que detener esto –explicaba la joven madre-

¡Basta mamá! –Vociferaba la pequeña Luna- esto se termino aquí

En ese momento el Cristal de Plata rosado empezó a hacer conexión con el obscuro Cristal de Plata de la Neo reina. Con esto Rini hizo lo mismo que había hecho su madre con ella: Volverla en sí, y derecho a la sagrada joya.

-Por favor mamá ven conmigo, con tu hija, con la pequeña dama, con tu nieta, con papá, con todos los que te queremos

-Aléjate de mi maldita, eres un engendro del demonio –insultaba la soberana a su hija-

-¡Noo…Cristal de Plata devuélveme a mi mamá!

-¡Noooo la brillantez es tan pura!

-Ven mami, ven conmigo, dame la mano y vayamos a casa…

-Sí, tienes razón, después de todo eres mi retoño…Gracias hija mía…

-Te quiero mamá…

-Yo también te quiero mi pequeña dama…

Se sostuvieron de las manos y una luz cálida las envolvió. Al final de todo la parte maligna había sido devuelta al Cristal de Plata.

¡Ah! –Se desmayo del cansancio-

¡Pequeña Dama! –Gritaron las 4-

¿Rini estas bien? –preguntaba con miedo Ceres?

Sí, estoy bien Cere Cere –enunciaba con tranquilidad y cariño- Ya tengo a mi madre, aquí conmigo.

¡Mira! –Exponía Vesta- el cristal de Plata recupero la mitad de su brillo. Todavía continua opaco pero tiene el brillo suficiente para recuperar a la otra mitad.

Perfecto –con euforia Mini Moon-, gracias amigas, ustedes son otro de mis apoyos como siempre. Gracias…

¡Ay Rini!- al unisonó-

En los bosques Japoneses, en otra cueva la bruja del abismo miraba la agradable escena y se daba cuenta que no faltaba poco para que la derrotaran.

¡Malditas Scouts! , Jajaajaja pero pronto Neo Reina Selene tu alma no existirá, aunque consigan esa parte, la parte que está en la Luna se desvanece poco a poco. Jajajaja no lo van a conseguir Jajajaja.

El Cristal de Plata colgaba del cuello de la princesa del futuro. Aquella hermosa joya resplandecía muy poco pero su luminosidad prevalecía. Hasta que nuevas generaciones lo posean, su brillantez estaba allí, como la luna y su cálida Luz en la noche nocturna como un sol de la obscuridad.

**Hola a todos vosotros, Jajaja. Estamos acá con otro capítulo de división de almas. Faltan 2 episodios para terminar son 5 en total. Si les gusta, comenten, fav,folows, reviews. Miren que esta vez estoy haciendo con los personajes reales así que no me fallen. Así que si quieren comentar cosas cnstructivas o si les gusta perecto ;). Saludos :D ;) :3**


	4. Fragmentos recuperados: Salvando la vida

**División de Almas capítulo 4**

**Última pieza Lunar: la batalla final**

4 días después de haber encontrado la 1° parte del alma de la soberana, las chicas, el viejo y los nuevos reyes discutían las posibilidades de encontrar a la Neo reina:

Papá ¿sabes bien donde está la parte buena de mamá? –Preguntaba Rini con la bebé en brazos-

Si, si se donde está el trozo bondadoso de tu madre Rini –le decía esto mientras acariciaba a su nieta-, está en el cráter Mar de la serenidad ( mar Serenity), ahí es donde estaba el castillo del antiguo Milenio de Plata.

Bien iremos para allá, por favor papá y Helios cuiden a la sagrada pequeña por lo que más quieran–le suplicaba la dama-.

Lo aremos pequeña dama, lo aremos –informaba el rey- tu ve tranquila

Si papá –comunicaba la princesa-¿Están listas chicas?

¡Sí! –Dijeron las 4-

Bien –con gran corazón la princesa- ¡Eternal Sailor Mini Moon…Transformación!

-Cristal Atenea

-Cristal Ceres

-Cristal Vesta

-Cristal Juno

¡Transformación!

Pequeña dama has la tele transportación –indicaba Diana-

¡Sí! –Con decisión la gran dama-

¡Eternal Sailor Mini Moon!

-Cristal Atenea

-Cristal Ceres

-Cristal Vesta

-Cristal Juno

¡TELE TRANSPORTACION DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS!

Y desaparecieron, cuando llegaron a la luna, el cráter estaba lleno de ruinas provenientes del Milenio de Plata. La duda era ¿Dónde estaba la Neo reina faltante?

¿Chicas por donde comenzamos? –Interrogaba Serena-

Juzgando por la falta de vida y el polvo, hay pocas probabilidades de que podamos encontrar a tu madre –indicaba Ceres-

Oye Ceres ¿Cómo que hay polvo? –Interrogaba Juno-

Si, aquí hay polvo, está volando polvo –imponía Ceres-

Tienes razón, hay polvo en el aire –enjuiciaba Vesta-

Chicas –llamaba Palas- me parece que hemos llegado al Milenio de Plata

¿Por qué dices eso? –Interpelaba Chibi Moon-

Porque, mi bola de billar indica un campo de energía producido por el Cristal de Plata –apunto Palas-, y me está diciendo también que la Neo reina esta frente a nosotras.

¿Qué? –encuestaron todas-

En ese momento cuando se disipo el polvo, la soberana del S. XXX, apareció en frente de ellas, se acerco a Rini y empezó a introducirse en el Cristal de Plata lentamente. Cada vez que se metía más a dentro la joya se iluminaba cada vez más hasta que se introdujo completamente y este volvió a obtener el alma de la que era su portadora. Chibiusa no tuvo que hacer nada de nada, la parte buena sola se fue al cristal.

¿Qué ha pasado? –despertó de su transe la gran dama-

Pequeña dama podemos volver a casa ahora, ya la reina va a volver a ser la misma –mencionaba Palas-

Palas tiene razón Chibi Moon –con entendimiento Ceres-volvamos casa Serena.

Si –decidida Mini Moon- Volvamos a casa:

¡Eternal Sailor Mini Moon!

-Cristal Atenea

-Cristal Ceres

-Cristal Vesta

-Cristal Juno

¡TELE TRANSPORTACION DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS!

Cuando llegaron al castillo, el rey, Helios, Diana, Titán y la bebe Luna las esperaban. Y del otro lado de la habitación estaba La Neo reina Selene, en un profundo sueño sin vida, congelada, sin luz en sus ojos azules.

¡Hola! ¡Regresamos! –Feliz Rini-

Hola mi dama de los sueños –con amor Helios-, ya trajiste a tu madre de regreso

Si Helios, ya mi mamá va ser como era antes de que todo esto pasara –hablaba amorosamente de su madre la pequeña dama-. Haber papi dame a mi pequeña niña, entrégame a mi bebe.

Si pequeña dama –le entregaba a la niña con sumo cuidado-

Ay mi pequeña Lunita, tu eres lo único que me hace feliz en este momento tan triste –le explicaba a su retoño mientras la sostenía en sus brazos-

Mi princesa creo que es hora de que devolvamos a tu madre a la normalidad –indicaba Endimión a su hija-

Si, toma madre –hablaba Chibiusa- toma el Cristal de Plata, vuelve a la vida madre querida.

Le coloco el Sagrado Cristal de Plata en el cuello, automáticamente una luz blanca envolvió el cuerpo entero de la Neo Reina Selene. Esto le devolvió el color de piel y su luminosidad en sus ojos.

¿Ah? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Despertaba Selene-

Mamá, mi mami –contenta Serenity-, gracias a dios que estas bien

¿Serenity qué te sucede mi pequeña dama? –Preguntaba Selene- lo último que recuerdo es que una bruja vino al castillo y después no se que más paso.

Señora nuestra, usted fue hechizada por la bruja del abismo –explicaba Juno-, ahora por fin está con nosotros.

Muchas gracias chicas y chicos por ayudarme a vivir de nuevo –agradecía la reina-

Pero ese momento emotivo, fue interrumpido por Nashira que irrumpió en el castillo de cristal rompiendo todo el tragaluz.

Jajaja –carcajeaba maliciosamente- veo que han encontrados las mitades de tu madre ¿no? Princesita.

Nashira lárgate de aquí, tú no eres querida –enojada Selene-

La reina tiene razón lárgate de aquí, nadie está contento contigo –furiosa Palas-

A, si oblíguenme –provocaba la bruja-

¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL COSMICO…TRANSFORMACIÓN!

¡PETALOS DE JAZMIN ASTEROIDE! –Ceres-

¡HIELO DE ASTEROIDE! –Palas-

¡FUERZA DEL CUERVO! –Vesta-

¡GRAVEDAD 0! –Juno-

¡CRISTAL DE PLATA…FUERZA CELESTIAL…SALVA A ESTE MUNDOOOOOO! –Selene y Serenity-

¡Ahhhhhh!¡ Nooo…terriblemente luminoso!...Gracias –con paz se fue la bruja-

¡De Nada! –Decían madre e hija- ¡Adiós! ¡Ahh! –Las dos desmayándose-

¡Reina, Princesa! –vociferaron todos-

¿Están bien? –Preguntaban Endimión y Helios-

Vieron no hemos muerto, el Cristal de plata no nos ha matado –expresaba con pocas energías y felicidad Selene-

Mamá, Papá, Helios, Luna, chicas –enseñaba sollozando de felicidad Rini-, gracias a cielos estamos todos bien.

¡Ay, Serenity! –todos felices y abrazados-

Gracias a dios la Neo Reina fue salvada, todavía sigue por muchos años más el reino de Cristal hasta que suceda lo que suceda. Por siempre la Tierra será cuidada por un montón de sailors scouts que protegerán a toda costa este maravilloso mundo.

Adiós: Sailor Chibi Moon y la familia Lunar. O si no ¡te castigare en el nombre de la Luna…!

Sayōnara: Sērā chibi tsuki to tsuki no famirī. Matawa, tsuki no na no shita ni shobatsu shinai baai wa.

さようなら：セーラーちび月と月のファミリー。または、月の名の下に処罰しない場合は、

**Hola gente este es el último capítulo de esta mini historia (ya sé que dije que serían 5 pero bueno decidí que serian 4 para que no sea tan larga), espero que lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo. Si quieren dejar reviews constructivos, favs, folows, voy a estar muy feliz. Yoroshiku :D**


End file.
